fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru Aihara
Tohru Aihara is a former independent mage who currently belongs to the Wings of Destiny Guild. A skilled Chibi Spirit Mage, Tohru is known as one of the most skilled combatants in the guild, in spite of not being in possession of any Lost Magics. Formerly, Tohru was contracted with various Chibi Spirits, however she accidentally caused the death of her most loyal spirit who saved her life. Formerly enthusiastic and optimistic about life, Tohru became sullen in everlasting guilt, constantly reminded of what she had done by the seal which was painfully engraved upon her flesh. Her spirits became wary of Tohru, and she released them from their contracts, rendering her a spiritless Chibi Spirit Mage. In order to atone for what she had done, Tohru formed a contract with a Wastelanded Chibi Spirit; Gel of the Glacier Earthly Nature, and promised her soul to the Chibi Spirit Underlord following her death, to serve him as a Chibi Spirit herself. In return for this price and her contract, Tohru gained great strength. Although they have never met, Tohru holds Katie Joule in high regard for her rare possessions and experience in the Chibi Spirit arts. Even so, Tohru doesn't aspire to collect any more spirits herself. One of Tohru's goals is to defeat Katie in battle, seeing them both as strong women and aware of Katie's reputation as a dangerous assassin. After finding her place in Wings of Destiny with Ryder Ueno and Faye Himura, Tohru swore to outlive her comrades, so that she will never have to face them with her darkened nature by the influence of the Underlord after her transformation into a Chibi Spirit. Appearance Tohru is said to be a very pretty young woman, often drawing a fair bit of attention. A pretty face, Tohru possesses a youthful appearance with a fair complexion, large dark-green eyes and faded coral hair, tied with two thin brown cords seldom visible. Her hair is thin and layered, curling past her shoulders from where they are tied. Tohru's eyes are framed by fringe swept to the side, being parted on her right, with a few strands loose from the ties to frame her cheeks. Tohru stands at average height, with a slender and slim frame. She possesses a moderately matured figure, her bust larger than average but small when compared to some others in the guild, and Kunumi Tsukino for example. Built for agility and speed, her build is lithe and supple; however her small muscles mask the unusual strength she seems to possess.Tohru's pretty appearance was formerly characterized by her innocent optimism, before she became distraught and guilt-ridden. Now, her sweet look simply masks her rigid interior, a newly developed fierce personality Ryder came to fear. Although she has become more tough inwardly and distanced, Tohru is known for being very easy to read; her emotions showing clearly in her deep eyes. Tohru's Guild Mark is located on the left side of her waist, visible between her skirt and belt and is scarlet in coloration. The insignia which signifies the death of her former spirit to warn all Chibi to be wary of her presence, which was engraved painfully on her skin, is located on the side of her upper torso in line with her underarm, hidden beneath her top. Although it is hidden beneath her clothing, the seal hurts from time to time to remind Tohru of what she'd done. Now a wastelanded Chibi, Tohru had to face her ex-spirit under the command of another Chibi Spirit Mage, her opponent in fact. This encounter, not only bringing Tohru terrible guilt, revealed that whenever she is close to the spirit she caused to die, Tohru experiences excruciating pain originating from the insignia, so powerful that when she is close enough to her former spirit, it brings Tohru to her knees. Tohru's style doesn't alter from day to day, as she is usually seen wearing the same or a very similar attire. She usually wears burnt orange, coral, pink, scarlet and brown or beige with sky blue and dull yellow accents. Typically, Tohru wears a sleeveless top which bears her midriff, coral in coloration although sometimes seen as pink. Over the straps she wears four necklaces, three of which are reminiscent to hoops lined in burnt orange, white and blue string, the last necklace dark brown cord attaching to a pendant void of color. Tohru additionally wears several chains of beads lining her top, two on the top and one on the bottom beneath the hem of the shirt, several separate beading extending from the lower string. These beaded accessories connect to a single central one beginning from beneath the pendant, which is secured in place by the dual beaded strings, and extends vertically down her stomach to the ornament of her belt. Covering the lower portion of her torso Tohru wears a scarlet and burnt orange skirt, flowing around her legs as it is made of a thin material. Atop the scarlet portion of this short skirt Tohru wears a cloth tied into a bow, draped across her hips, to which three strands of beaded strings extend on her right side. She wears a long fur pelt behind her, attached to the thick brown belt she wears on an angle around her stomach, ornamented by a blue gem in the center. Finally, Tohru wears numerous bangles on either wrist, yellow and sky blue, and wears a silver hoops in each ear. Upon her right hip Tohru wears a brown pouch with several darker brown feathers attached to the silver clasp, and held into place by a thin brown strap wrapping around her waist. For footwear she wears dull yellow boots with black souls, slightly raised heels, and fur collars. Personality History Relationships Equipment Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant: 'Preferably a distance fighter, albeit a relatively short distance, Tohru doesn't rely on her hand to hand combat prowess as much as her comrades, however she has proven to be quite skilled in close quarter battles. A formidable opponent, the moment Tohru makes the decision to utilize her melee capabilities, the battle often ends quickly. When she engages an opponent at close-range, Tohru primarily employs strikes with her legs, performing fluid and swift kicks, delivering potent punches in quick and precise jabs otherwise. When in battle, Tohru's style relies heavily on momentum and precision. Each movement she makes has a purpose, every single motion leads into the next in a perfect rhythm in order to deliver strikes of which are extraordinarily effective. Tohru's method of close quarters combat focuses greatly on focusing her energy and strength in single locations, moving fast and efficiently. Highly agile and acrobatic, Tohru is known for her speed. She is very difficult to touch in battle, as she specializes in evasion tactics. If she is faced with the opportunity, Tohru is not opposed to taking part in "dirty" tactics in order to overcome her opponent, not shying away from striking other women, or attacking her foe when their backs are turned. Tohru's focus when fighting hand-to-hand is a blend of strategy and instinct, making her attacks unpredictable and forever-changing; even if her movements are recognizable, the pattern of which they come in by momentum is constantly shifting, having various effects on the level of strength and effectiveness each technique might hold. Her single-minded determination is complete within melee attacks, to the point when Tohru fights close-quarter she only acknowledges her opponent, regarding one else, and uses magic very sparingly as her focus is solely on the movements of her body. '''Phenomenal Speed: '''Possibly Tohru's greatest physical asset, sheis incredibly fast and capable of moving at astonishing speeds. Nimble and spry, a combination of Tohru's light weight and leg strength enables her to close distances within a matter of moments and attack without her typical, lower-level foe having any clue to what occurred. As Tohru focuses mostly on evasion within combat, she is highly skilled at avoiding magic and physical attacks alike, making her very difficult to strike. Tohru has proved on many occasions how fast she is capable of moving, executing her combative techniques in rapid secession- at her best unleashing so many strikes utilizing her legs and her arms Tohru's appearance was a complete blur. '''Phenomenal Reflexes & Agility: '''Aside from her speed, one of the things Tohru is known for eliminating the factor of magic altogether is her agility and reflexes. Tohru is incredibly flexible, her specialty evasion in a battle. She moves quickly and expertly, avoiding all strikes and attacks of varying nature in order to set up her counterattack and protect herself from receiving any damage. She is elegant and spry, able to bound off of walls and other vertical structures, even capable of bounding off of falling debris to gain elevation. Tohru is very acrobatic, in combat she has been seen performing hand-springs, flips and mid-air twirls, even making adjustments to the direction she is headed towards while soaring through the air with several twists of her body. Tohru's reaction time is very impressive, and is one of the things that Tohru's combat style focuses on- which requires Tohru not only to be precise and fast, but flexible, swift and nimble. '''Above Average Strength: '''Tohru's strength comes from a combination of her accuracy of strikes and build momentum, however even though she is admittedly weak in terms of strength in comparison to the astonishing physical feats of her guild-mates, Tohru is capable of lifting three times her own body weight. Tohru has demonstrated she is capable of rendering the typical grown-man unconscious with a single strike to the head, and that she is easily capable of heaving the weight of other individuals- seen when she rescued an unconscious Ryder from an Earth-Make spell of which, had she not grabbed him, would have left Ryder to fall to his death and be crushed. '''Above Average Durability: '''Although Tohru's level of durability is considerably lower than Ryder's, her level of physical resistance is remarkably superior to that of her other teammate, Faye Himura. Despite her petite stature and feminine appearance, Tohru is capable of withstanding blows which would ordinarily kill a regular human being. Even though she has sustained injuries such as broken bones and internal bleeding, through all of the battles she participated in, Tohru is neither crippled nor has she retained any permanent damage. Tohru's durability is at a high enough level that she has been able to walk away from a fight after colliding with a high caliber magic attack head-on (albeit not without heavy injuries), being thrown through several walls, and slamming into solid concrete flooring. Magical Abilities [[Chibi Spirit Magic|'Chibi Spirit Magic]]' '(星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Chibi Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Chibi Spirits who they have contracts with. Chibi Spirit Magic is a Magic in which the user summons Chibi Spirits by opening their gate through the use of pacifiers and rings, for Boss Spirits and Subordinate Spirits respectively. Chibi Spirits are tiny magical beings from their own universe, the Chibi Spirit World, and are grouped into three separate classes; Boss Chibi, Subordinate Chibi, and Wastelanded Chibi. There are three ways of forming a contract, the first with a Boss Chibi to edure a series of tests to prove their worth of contracting that Chibi, or a mere agreement with a Subordinate Chibi. The last wa is to make a deal with the Underlord of the Chibi Wasteland to sacrifice them self following their death to become a Chibi Spirit them self in exchange for great strength and a contract with a Wasteand Chibi. If a human breaks a contract, the Chibi takes them to the Chibi Spirit Court in the Chibi Spirit World. If a human dies, the contracted spirit has the right to mourn for two weeks, while if a spirit dies the mage is left with an insignia painfully engraved on their skin, warning all Chibi to be wary of said human. Tohru used to be in possession of numerous Chibi Spirits, each loyal to her and fairly content as her charges, to fight alongside her and keep her company. However, Tohru took a job she couldn't handle, which resulted in her most loyal spirit's death, who had sacrificed himself to save her life. Tohru was marked painfully with the insigna of his death, and Tohru's spirits became very wary of her. Plagued with guilt, Tohru released them from their contracts and for a period of time went about as a Chibi Spirit Mage with no spirits. Tohru couldn't take the guilt, and in her despair made a deal with the Underlord, promising him her soul following her death to atone for what she'd done. A Chibi can live in the human world up to 7 consecutive days. After seven, their magical power drops tremendously and they must return back to the Chibi Spirit World to restore. If they continue to live there, they will get sickly, then die. Once a Chibi Dies, their contract with their human is broken and they are considered free. *Gel: "Gate to the Chibi Spirit Wasteland: Open! I summon forth Gel, The Warrior. May the Almighty Power of The Underlord guide us to victory!" Gel formerly was a sadistic and dark spirit who sought for power as a Wastelanded Spirit, however has toned town with the presence of Tohru. Gel is the Chibi of the Glacier Earthly Nature, which allows him to control precise power and commands the ice and cold. He is capable of summoning blizzards, freeze large bodies of water, and manipulating very sharp shards of ice. With a special katanna, Gel possesses sword magic in concentrated beams of magic, and a Decade-Form he enters unusually often. He appears with light skin, blue eyes and silvery-white hair, wearing a black and white robe. Gel is very difficult to understand, with a savage anger and cruel side, yet he has come to care genuinely for Tohru and her close comrades despite denying this entirely. *Luina: "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Luina of the Moon!" Luina is a mysterious Chibi Spirit of the forbidden Moon Nature; a form of magic which allows its weilder to control darkness and gravity, enabling Luina to use a crushing and destructive force in combat. With a limited clairvoyant sense, a somewhat precognitive intuition, and the capability to read one's soul for a single minute, Luina is a powerful spirit- although she has limitations. Luina appears as a tan spirit, draped with blue cloth bearing her midriff, and carries a long crimson staff she utilizes expertly with her Nature. Luina is calm and solemn, reserved and somewhat motherly albeit stern, although with an intense fierceness. She can be a little cruel, with her own sadistic tendencies, although typically prone to patience and inaction. Trivia * A prominent weakness of Tohru is that she cannot swim, and, in spite of her light weight, tends to sink like a rock. At first Tohru kept this fact hidden from her comrades, resulting in Tohru nearly drowning. Three times. Due to her inability to swim, Tohru possesses a phobia of bodies of water. Although this isn't something Tohru encounters often, it proves to be an obstacle which is more than a simple inconvenience. * Tohru detests butterflies, but the reason for this is unknown. * Tohru has stated her favorite fruit is the mango. * This character was created roughly a year before she was published on the Fairy Tail Fanon Website, a result of boredom and way too much time on the author's hands, before being revised with different magic and a different first name and published with an eye towards a story. * Tohru Aihara's appearance is that of Oerba Dia Vanille from Final Fantasy Tohru-chibi.jpg|Chibi Tohru Tohru3.jpeg Tohru.Landscape.jpg Tohru.magic.jpg Tohru&Chibi.jpg|Tohru contracting one of her original subordinate spirits Category:Female Category:Characters